fairytailfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitelliste 201–300
Diese Liste setzt die Kapitelliste für die Kapitel 201 bis 300 fort. Band 24 |- | 201 | | トライアル | Trial | Prüfung | Trial |- | 202 | | ベストパートナー | Best Partner | Bester Partner | Best Partner |- | 203 | | 8つの道 | 8 no Michi | Acht Pfade | Acht Wege |- | 204 | | 運がいいのは誰？ | Un ga iino wa dare? | Wer hat Glück? | Wer ist der Glückliche |} Band 25 |- | 205 | | ナツ vs. ギルダーツ | Natsu vs. Gildarts | Natsu gegen Gildarts | |- | 206 | | この道を進む為に | Kono Michi wo susumu tame ni | Deshalb wirst du diesen Weg gehen | |- | 207 | | メスト | colspan="2" | Mest | |- | 208 | | 死の餌食 | Shi no Ejiki | Todesopfer | |- | 209 | | 黒魔道士 | Kuro Madōshi | Schwarzer Magier | |- | 210 | | ガジルのバカ | Gajeel no Baka | Dummkopf Gajeel | |- | 211 | | カワズとヨマズ | Kawazu to Yomazu | Kawazu und Yomazu | |- | 212 | | 鉄の魂 | Tetsu no Tamashii | Eiserne Kraft | |- | 213 | | 七眷属の一人 | Nana Kenzoku no Hitori | Ein einzelner der Sieben Sippen | |} Band 26 |- | 214 | | 進撃のマカロフ | Shingeki no Makarov | Vorstoßender Makarov | Makarov greift an |- | 215 | | マカロフvs.ハデス | colspan="3" | Makarov vs. Hades |- | 216 | | 魔道の真髄 | Madō no Shinzui | Der Inbegriff des Wegs des Bösen | Das Herz des Magierweges |- | 217 | | 失われた魔法 | Lost Magicdurch Furigana vorgegeben | Verlorene Magie | Lost Magic |- | 218 | | 火竜vs.炎神 | Karyū vs. Enjin | Feuerdrachen gegen Flammengott | Feuerdrache vs. Flammengott |- | 219 | | 竜神の煌炎 | Ryūjin no Kōen | Die funkelnde Flamme des Drachengottes | Die Flamme des Drachengottes |- | 220 | | 妖精姉妹 | Yōseishimai | Feenschwestern | Die Feen-Schwestern |- | 221 | | 大魔法世界 | Daimahōsekai | Große Magierwelt | Die Welt der Magie |- | 222 | | 具現のアーク | Gugen no Arc | Bogen der Inkarnation | Der Bogen der Wirklichkeit |} Band 27 |- | 223 | | 人間の扉 | Ningen no Tobira | Sterbliche Tür | |- | 224 | | ゾルディオの野望 | Soldio no Yabō | Soldios hochfliegende Ambitionen | |- | 225 | | 綻び | Hokorobi | Riss | |- | 226 | | 丑の刻参り | Ushi no Koku Mairi | Jemanden am Schrein zur Stunde des Ochsen verwünschen | |- | 227 | | ルーシィファイア | Lucy Fire | Lucy-Feuer | |- | 228 | | 13の女は雨に濡れて | 13 no Onna wa Ame ni nurete | 13 Frauen vom Regen durchnässt | |- | 229 | | 絶望の袋小路 | Zetsubō no Fukurokōji | Sackgasse der Verzeiflung | |- | 230 | | 愛と活力の涙 | Ai to Katsuryoku no Namida | Tränen der Liebe und Lebenskraft | |} Band 28 |- | 231 | | 終わらせる者 | Owaraserumono | Der Beendende | |- | 232 | | 言えなかった一言 | Ienakatta Hitokoto | Das Wort, das ich nie sagen konnte. | |- | 233 | | 妖精の輝き | colspan="2" | Fairy Glittervorgegeben durch Furigana Fearīgurittā | |- | 234 | | 海を見つめる少年 | Umi wo mitsumeru Shōnen | Der Junge, der das Meer anstarrt | |- | 235 | | 天狼樹 | Tenrōju | Himmelsbaum | |- | 236 | | エルザvs.アズマ | Elsa vs. Azuma | Elsa gegen Azuma | |- | 237 | | なんてギルドだ | Nande Guild da | Was für eine Gilde | |- | 238 | colspan=2 | at one time | Zur gleichen Zeit | |- | 239 | | 凍える闘志 | Kogoeru Tōshi | Frierende Kampfeslust | |} Band 29 |- | 240 | | グレイvs.ウルティア | Gray vs. Ulltear | Gray gegen Ulltear | |- | 241 | | "生"なる力 | "Sei" naru Chikara | Leben, das zur Kraft wird | |- | 242 | | アクノロギア | colspan="2" | Acknologia | |- | 243 | | 過ちと経験 | Ayamachi to Keiken | Versuch und Irrtumwörtlich: Fehler und Versuch | |- | 244 | | 雷鳴響く | Raimei hibiku | Donner erschallt | |- | 245 | | 紋章を刻まぬ男 | Monshō wo kizamanu Otoko | Mann ohne Familienwappen | |- | 246 | | 深淵の領域 | Shinen no Ryōiki | Sphäre des Abgrunds | |- | 247 | | こんなに近くにいる | Konna ni chikaku ni iru | So nahe sein | |- | 248 | | 暁の天狼島 | Akatsuki no Tenrō-jima | Tagesanbruch auf Tenrō | |} Band 30 |- | 249 | | 魔法は生きている | Mahō wa ikiteiru | Magie lebt | |- | 250 | | ゼレフ覚醒 | Zeref Kakusei | Zerefs Erwachen | |- | 251 | | 愛する資格 | Aisuru Shikaku | Ersehnte Anerkennung | |- | 252 | | 誇り高きクソガキどもへ | Hokori takaki Kusogaki tomo e | | |- | 253 | | 手をつなごう | Te wo tsunagō | Fassen wir uns bei den Händen | |- | 254 | | Ｘ７９１年・妖精の尻尾 | X791-nen Fairy Tail | Jahr 791 Fairy Tail | |- | 255 | | 妖精の球 | Fairy Spherevorgegeben durch Furigana Fearīsufuia | Feensphäre | |- | 256 | | 空白の7年 | Kūhaku no 7-nen | Siebenjährige Lücke | |- | 257 | | 父親の7年 | Chichioya no 7-nen | Vaters sieben Jahre | |} Band 31 |- | 258 | | 剣咬の虎 | Saber Toothvorgegeben durch Furigana Seibātūsu | Säbelzahn | |- | 259 | | ポーリュシカ | colspan="2" | Polyushka | |- | 260 | | そしてオレたちは頂上を目指す | Shoshite Ore-tachi wa Chōjō wo mezasu | Nun erstürmen wir den Gipfel | |- | 261 | | 一なる魔法 | Ichinaru Mahō | Die Eine Magie | |- | 262 | | 星々の歌 | Hoshiboshi no Uta | Sternengesang | |- | 263 | | 魔女の罪 | colspan="2" | Crime Socièrevorgegeben durch Furigana , | |- | 264 | | すれ違った時間の分だけ | Surechigatta Jikan no Bun　dake | | |- | 265 | | 花咲く都・クロッカス | Hanasaku Miyako Crocus | | |- | 266 | | 空中迷宮 | Sky Labyrinthvorgegeben durch Furigana , | | |} Band 32 |- | 267 | | 新規ギルド | Shinki Guild | Neue Gilde | |- | 268 | | 特攻野郎Bチーム | Tokkōyarō B Team | Sonderangriff des B-Teams | |- | 269 | | 消えよ静寂の中に | Kieyo Shijima no Naka ni | Verschwinde in Totenstille | |- | 270 | | 星降ル夜ニ | Hoshi furu Yoru ni | In der Nacht der fallenden Sterne | |- | 271 | | ルーシィvs.フレア | Lucy vs. Flare | Lucy gegen Flare | |- | 272 | | 気高き敗北者 | Kedakaki Haibokusha | Noble Verliererin | |- | 273 | | 黒雷のオルガ | Kurorai no Orga | Schwarzblitz-Orga | |- | 274 | | 凶瑞 | Kyōzui | Schlechtes Omen | |} Band 33 |- | 275 | | 酔いの鷹 | Yoi no Taka | Betrunkener Falke | |- | 276 | | 戦車 | ChariotDurch Furigana vorgegeben | Streitwagen | |- | 277 | | くつ下 | Kutsushita | Socken | |- | 278 | | エルフマンvs.バッカス | colspan="2" | Elfman vs. Bacchus | |- | 279 | | 暗闇に潜む扉 | Kuroyami ni hisomu Tobira | Die in Finsternis verborgene Tür | |- | 280 | | カグラvs.ユキノ | Kagura vs. Yukino | Kagura gegen Yukino | |- | 281 | | 怨みは夜の帳に包まれて | Urami wa Yoru no Tobari ni tsutsumarete | Das Böse hinter dem Schleier der Nacht | |- | 282 | | 十の鍵と二の鍵 | Jū no Kagi to Ni no Kagi | Zehn Schlüssel und zwei Schlüssel | |} Band 34 |- | 283 | | ナツ vs. 剣咬の虎 | Natsu vs. Saber Toothdurch Furigana für vorgegeben | Natsu gegen Saber Tooth | |- | 284 | | 伏魔殿 | Pandemoniumdurch Furigana vorgegeben | Tumult | |- | 285 | colspan="3" | MPF | |- | 286 | | ラクサス vs. アレクセイ | Luxus vs. Alexei | Luxus gegen Alexei | |- | 287 | | 本当の家族 | Hontō no Kazoku | Tatsächliche Familie | |- | 288 | | ウェンディ vs. シェリア | Wendy vs. Cheria | Wendy gegen Cheria | |- | 289 | | 小さな拳 | Chiisa na Kobushi | Kleine Faust | |- | 290 | | 想いが交差する夜 | Omoi ga kōsasuru Yoru | Gedanken kreuzen sich in der Nacht | |} Band 35 |- | 291 | | 海戦 | Naval Battle (Kapitel)vorgegeben durch die Furigana | Seeschlacht | |- | 292 | | 想いを一つに | Omoi wo Hitotsu ni | Die Gedanken des Einen | |- | 293 | | 君に捧げる香り | Kimi ni sasageru Perfumedurch Furigana vorgegeben | Das Parfüm, das ich dir widmete | |- | 294 | | バトル・オブ・ドラゴンスレイヤー | Battle of Dragonslayer | Kampf der Dragonslayer | |- | 295 | | スティングとレクター | Sting to Lector | Sting und Lector | |- | 296 | | ナツ vs. 双竜 | Natsu vs. Sōryū | Natsu gegen Sōryū | |- | 297 | | その時見た少女の顔は | Sono Toki mita Shōjo no Kao wa | Das Gesicht des Mädchens, das ich damals sah | |- | 298 | | ドキドキ・リュウゼツランド | Dokidoki Ryūzetsu Land | Aufregendes Ryūzetsu-Land | |- | 299 | | 一人旅 | Hitoritabi | Reisen | |} Band 36 |- | 300 | | 竜の魂眠る場所 | Ryū no Tamashii nemuru Basho | Dort, wo die Seelen der Drachen schlafen | |} Anmerkungen Externe Weblinks * Liste der Fairy-Tail-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia.